The invention relates to an electric motor having a watertight construction having an insulated lead-insert disposed between an end face of a motor housing and an axially protruding bearing plate.
In European Patent No EP-B1-0 221 304, an electric motor is described having a brush yoke with an integrally molded connector which housing radially projects beyond the opening of the motor housing. The molded connector is pushed, with a snug fit, into an axial longitudinal slot, which is open at the end face, of the motor housing. The molded connector can be fixed in its end operating position by placing the bearing plate against it. Openings are provided in the part of the connector housing projecting through the motor housing, through which the electrical leads run from outside to the brush arrangement which is arranged inside the motor housing. For sealing the electric motor, a compressible seal is interposed as a separate part in between the motor housing and the leads running to the outside of the motor housing.
In European Patent No. EP-A-0 219 681, an assembly unit, including a brush holder and a seal, can be prefabricated so that the seal is joined to the brush holder during preassembly by clamping, interlocking, bonding or welding. To avoid an undefined compression or lateral pushing away of the seal, buffers are provided on the end faces which press the seal together and are thereby mutually sealed. These buffers abut axially in front of one another with mutual bracing. The seal is disk-shaped and is provided with slot-shaped fitting openings in its circumferential direction. Guide lugs are formed onto the end faces and axially engage the slot-shaped fitting openings when the components to be sealed off are braced with the seal lying in between.